Fall to Pieces
by CHESHiRExcat
Summary: Something tragic happens to Raven causing her to seek comfort from her leader, but will comfort go further than expected? PG13 for later chapters robrae
1. Chapter 1

DiSCLAiMER **_!!_** i dont own teen titans..yahh..

StarRob at the beginning..very mild..later on they'll be more RobRae..

Chapter 1

Raven stared softly stared at her ceiling. She sighed to herself and looked at the clock. It was 5:04 she had better get to the kitchen because someone was bound to come and bang on her door for her to come down to dinner. The same routine everyday, Wake up meditate, get breakfast blah blah have dinner at 5:10 err it was the same everyday. Not much evil was going around these days in Jump City or anywhere. It seemed as if evil had taken a holiday or something. She sighed put her cloak on and exited her room.

"Hey Rae" Cyborg said not looking up from the T.V. screen..playing video games as usual.

"Where is everyone?" She asked noticing the rest of the team had not been there

"Uhh..Robin's getting pizza..because the delivery boy got lost..idiot..and BB, Terra, and Star said something about the mall." He replied

"Oh..so uhh..dinner's gonna be late?" She asked

"I guess" Cyborg said

"Ill be on the roof" Raven said and made her way up. She stood there feeling the chill breeze against her face..she stared down at the blanket of snow that laid gracefully and untouched on the ground Raven could see Robin riding up towards the T tower..she sighed and sat down at the edge. He parked his bike and started heading into the tower..but before he went in he looked up towards the roof and smiled, Raven felt herself blush as he walked into the tower. He couldn't be smiling at he? She thought...but shook her head, what was she thinking, Robin was dating Starfire...at first she thought she should go down stairs but decided shed rather stay up there and enjoy the tranquility of the frost bitten tower. She closed her eyes slightly and it seemed like a few seconds that she was interrupted by the sound of Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra coming up to the tower...she tried to ignore them but she just lost all concentration and went downstairs

"Oh Robin it is so wonderful you offered your courtship to me.." Starfire said with her eyes all dazed

"Yea..okay, do u want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Robin asked

"I'D LOVE TO!" Starfire said happily, Robin sighed, sometimes he was annoyed to death by her happiness

"Have fun" Raven said dryly as she made her appearance downstairs, she didn't know why, but seeing Robin and Star together made her sick to her stomach.

"OH WE WILL FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire said happily, and Raven just scowled under her cloak, then took down her hood.

"So Cyborg get to a new level on the game?" Beast boy asked frantically

"Yea" Cyborg said simply

"COOL YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME TRY IT!" Beast boy said almost knocking over his drink but Terra quickly saved it.

"Good reflexes" Robin said

"Thanks" Terra said and took a big bite out of her pizza

Raven looked around at her teammates, all of them beaming and eating their selection of chinese food or pizza, she was kind of annoyed at how she was just sitting there like always, being silent as they all talked about latest issues...she took a few bites out of her chow mein and headed back up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Robin questioned

"Upstairs" Raven spat looking dryly at her leader, who looked like he was turning a light shade of blue due to Star's grasp. She turned around and rolled her eyes, sickened by the amount of affection between them..she stopped in front of the room when it finally hit her..was she jealous of Star being with Robin? But why? _WHY _does she care...it couldn't possibly be because she cared for him more than a friend, It's not like he'd be interested in her at all...because he had Star..

"Raven..there's someone's here to talk to you" Robin informed her from the bottom of the stairs..She paused curious to who it may be...but then just walked downstairs.

short i know plz review..it wud be much appreaciated..no flames please..err sorrie if its not all that good but yahh i jes didnt know how to start it out..


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own teen titans..but i do own ravens brother..SO :-P

Chapter 2

Raven let out what sounded like a gasp when she saw her brother, Azarath

"What are you doing here?" She spat

"I have news for you Raven.." He said

"OOH GOOD NEWS RAVEN!" Starfire said happily

"Uhh..sure.." Azarath said but his words were uneasy

"Azarath, what's going on?" Raven demanded

"Let's go on the roof, I think I should tell you alone.." Azarath said and they made their way up to the roof.

"I wonder what's going on" Beast Boy said

"I know..I never knew Raven had a brother" Terra said

"Neither did we" Robin said

"None of us know much about her" Cyborg said to Terra

"I wish she would open up more" Robin frowned and tried to think what on earth her brother could be telling her

"Do not worry male friend Robin" Star hugged him

"Boyfr-err just forget it" Robin corrected her trying to hide his annoyance

"Stop beating around the bush" Raven said angrily, her brother had been stalling to tell her something for what seemed to be forever

"Your Mother is dead" Azarath hung his head

"Stop lying" Raven said in disbelief

"I'm not lying" He looked at her seriously

"No..it can't be.." Raven took a few steps back

"Raven I know it's hard to take in" Her brother moved closer to her attempting to comfort her

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" She yelled and walked back away from him

"RAVEN WATCH OUT!" Her brother tried to catch her but Raven fell of the edge…but she just kept on falling, she couldn't think she was so shocked, when she finally noticed where she was going she tried flying to save herself, but nothing happened, what was happening? Why weren't her powers working…suddenly a black force came upon her, and her brother started to pull her back to the top of the tower, she just laid there in a lifeless way and thought about the recent fiasco as she started to float upwards.

"Are you okay?" Azarath asked

"My powers" She simply whispered sitting in the middle of the roof

"What?" He asked

"Nothing.." she said and her voice choked as she remembered her dead mother

"Father isn't quiet sure of how she died, but the news was taken to him yesterday" Azarath said, Raven sat there in silence and looked up at her brother, well her HALF brother, after her Mother and Raven let the underworld when she was younger, her father got tricked another human woman to be his wife, just like he did to her mother…but she couldn't believe her mother was dead, she loved her, it was thanks to her mother that she had a choice to be good or evil…

"RAVEN!" Robin burst up onto the roof…but stopped when he saw Raven's face…the rest of the titans followed Robin up and froze just like their leader…Raven stood there puzzled by her teammate's behaviour, until she felt her face and felt tears, she had been crying, no that couldn't happen…

"Friend Raven, why are you in such sorrow?" Starfire asked

"Yea Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asked

"I'm Fine" She said harshly and stood up, just what were they thinking getting in her business…

"Raven…" Azarath stood up also

"Go away, ALL OF YOU!" Raven's eyes turned red and a black force pushed everyone to the titans out of the way so she could escape to her room...she panted heavily, that incident took a lot out of her…she didn't get it, why were her powers suddenly working? It may have been that disabled them for a while…or was it her anger that brought her powers back?

"What happened?" Robin asked Azarath in the kitchen

"Nothing, I should be going" He said   
"So you're not going to tell us what's wrong with Raven?" Terra asked

"I don't think she'd want you to know" Azarath headed towards the door

"Wait" Robin grabbed Azarath's arm

"Don't touch me" Azarath said in a harsh tone

"You're not leaving until you tell us" Cyborg said

"She has suffered a great loss, and I suggest you don't pester her about it…or else" Azarath warned

"Or else what?" Robin said

"Yes, what would be the consequence of asking friend Raven about her troubles?" Starfire asked

"You'll have hell to pay" Azarath said and pulled away from Robin's grip and disappeared out the door.

"COULD HE BE MORE MYSTERIOUS?!!" Beast Boy asked, but everyone ignored him

"A great loss?" Cyborg asked

"Maybe someone close to her died" Terra said

"Poor Raven, she must be suffering great pain" Starfire laid her head on Robin  
"I've never seen her that angry in my life" Robin said thinking back to what happened on the roof

"I know, hopefully she calms down by tomorrow" Cyborg said

-----------------------------------

there u go..ugh i shuda made it longer and explained more..maybe ill explain more in the next chapter..plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews **_!! _**

breezydusk and DarkBlackFire : yepp I knew raven's home planet was azarath, I couldn't think of a name..and I just decided to go with that, I mean hey it's a better planet to be named after than the one's in our solar system, but that's just me…and yahh i knew about the whole she has to surpress her feelings and blah blah..that's going to be focused on later PWAHAHHAHA

DarkWheezing: oo thanks for the hints about raven's mother being neglectful, you'll see some of it being mentioned in this chapter..

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own teen titans

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------- -------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------

Chapter 3

Raven tossed and turned the whole night thinking about the news Azarath just gave her, she couldn't believe her mother was gone, but, Raven was also surprised at how much it hurt her. Her relationship with her mother wasn't that great, but it was still her mother…Raven sat up, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep, she held her knees to her chest and placed her chin on top of them, how was she supposed to keep this from the Titans? She knew that they would know something was up, but she didn't want to go through the whole sympathy bid. She knew that her anger outburst would be troubling to them. 'Well at least it broke the routine' she thought then shook her head, what was she thinking? Her mother was DEAD, and she was sitting here thinking how it broke the routine…but she shouldn't feel that bad for trying to think of other things, it would be best to keep her mind occupied, it would be easier to hide it. She sighed and looked at the clock, it was 4:30 am…Her stomach grumbled and she decided to go downs stairs to the kitchen.

Robin sat in his room, thinking about the events that just happened…he tried to go to sleep, but he'd just end up waking up twenty minutes or so later, how was he supposed to deal with Raven? He didn't even know what was wrong, and her brother's cryptic warning? All these thoughts were going through his head…when all of a sudden he heard footsteps go past his door. 'Who could be up at this hour?' Robin thought and opened his door, but no one was there.. 'Well once I'm here I could use a snack' He thought and made his way to the kitchen, He walked steadily through the dark hallways, trying to think…as he got closer to the kitchen he saw the light was on…He was pretty sure it was Raven...She sat by the counter with a mug sipping away at her tea, her eyes focused on the table…She looked up at him and he smiled warmly, Her eyes showed a bit of shock and turned away…Robin pulled out a piece of left over pizza and grabbed a plate then threw it in the microwave. Raven looked up at him again, but his back was to her. The silence started to eat away at her, but she tried her best to ignore it. The microwave beeped and he took out the plate and sat across from her, he could feel her eyes watching him, he thought it was best to stay away from the subject of what happened earlier. So he just sat there quietly eating his pizza. Minutes passed and the silence was pounding in her ears. She felt so uncomfortable…

"Can you pass the napkins?" Robin said

Raven jumped a bit, his voice seemed so loud because of the long silence. She shoved over the napkins and he wiped his mouth, Raven looked at him and he looked up at her, his eyes were full of warmth and kindness, she felt so comfortable just sitting and staring into his eyes…Raven shook her head and moved her eyes to the table, 'What the hell?' she thought, 'What was happening why am I thinking like this?' she asked herself. She looked back at Robin who looked away quickly, she up at his black hair which was going in every which way direction, she thought of his smile, that brought color to her face whenever it was directed to her, as she sat there thinking more and more about Robin's features she started to realize how much attention she paid to him without even noticing…

"Star was really worried about you earlier" Robin broke the silence

"Huh?" Raven said quietly

"Star was really worried about you, well actually everyone was" Robin told her

"Oh.." Raven said…Starfire…she had completely forgot about her…Raven envied her she got to Robin before Raven ever had a chance

"So do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked

"No" Raven answered bluntly

"How will I know how to make you feel better if I don't even know what's wrong" Robin asked

"I don't need to feel better, nothing's the matter with me" Raven said angrily

"Even though you probably think so Raven, I AM NOT THAT DAMN STUPID!" Robin raised his voice, "I know something's wrong"

"Well maybe there is but I don't need your help" Raven said her voice starting to shake…her awkward moment with Robin took her mind off her mother.

"Did someone close to you die or something? You can talk to me about it Raven! I know what it's like to lose someone close" Robin sat next to her

"This situation isn't one of you leader duties okay?" Raven glared up at him…but it immediately softened as she saw longing gaze.

"Raven, you're my friend…" He said… 'friend' Raven thought, that was all they were ever going to be.

"She's dead" Raven said quietly

"Who is…your mom?" Robin asked, and Raven lightly nodded…Robin looked at her, her eyes were filled with pain.

"I don't get it…my mom neglected me…it wasn't even a good relationship I had with her…WHY am I so affected by it?" Raven asked holding back tears, she couldn't cry…not in front of him, she couldn't show weakness.

"She was your mom Raven, you still loved her, no matter how bad it was" Robin said holding her. Raven's head was against Robin's chest, and she felt safe.

"It's okay to cry you know" Robin said 'No it isn't' Raven thought, but she wanted to, she wanted to cry so badly, not only because her mother was dead..no..she wanted to cry because she knew she could never have him, She knew she could never have Robin like she had him now. This moment would never be possible to happen without sympathy. Sympathy was the reason Robin was being like this, and she couldn't take it, if he was going to hold her it would be because he loved her not because he felt sorry for her...

"I don't need your sympathy" Raven pulled away from him

"Raven wait!" Robin said, but she kept walking.

Raven sat on her bed thinking of what just happened. How could she be so stupid, giving in to him...he had her, he had her wrapped around her finger, but she couldn't let that happen. She loved him and she knew it, but she had enough pain to deal with already...

-----------------------------------------------------

There you go!! I had major inspiration to write…I hope this chapter is better than the rest..so tell me what you think and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS AGAiN FOR THE REViEWS! Sorrie it took so long..ive been distracted by harry potter fanfics..blame those, and writers block. Ive decided to make this chapter a "song chapter" I think I might do this for selected chapters in the future, but back to the subject of this chapter, the beginning might not make sense now, but if I get to finish this story, it will later (if u catch my drift?)

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and I don't own the song 'Mad World' By Gary Jules

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Raven woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. This is how she'd been waking up for the past few days. She'd been having a strange reoccurring dream. Thinking about it seemed to take her mind off her dead mother, she'd been trying to find anything to do that for her. But her dream…it was so clear, so precise and exactly the same as the night before, not the slightest thing would change as she hoped, but it happened like this…She'd be in the titan's tower, the titans doing typical things like training, video games, cleaning all that sort of stuff.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces

Then all of a sudden all of her teammates would get up away from what they were doing one by one talking about how they needed to get errands done scurrying out the door as if they're lives were at steak. Leaving Raven by herself…

Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where

Then things would start shaking violently, bringing the room to split, causing her to fall down into the darkness, landing her in a desolate wasteland. She'd walk for what seemed to be hours, to come across the Titans gathering around something. She would stand afar to study their expressions, Starfire was crying, as the others tried to hold in their tears, trying to show no emotion. Afterwards then see what they were looking at, her stomach dropped every time she her own dead lifeless body.

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression

------

Raven looked at her alarm clock it read 9:35 am. She sighed heavily and threw on her uniform and headed to the kitchen. She hesitated before she went in and threw on her hood to hide her face.

"Good Morning friend Raven!" Starfire said cheerfully

"Morning" Raven said quietly and stared at the tea kettle ignoring your teammates. She could feel their eyes upon her. It had been a few days since her anger outburst on the roof, but no one pestered her about it. They thought it would be best if they let her tell them… 'Yea right' Raven thought. She looked over at Robin and he glanced over at her, but she looked away and caught Starfire pass by Robin each of them ignoring each other's presence. It was strange they seemed rather distant.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Robin asked

"No, tea'll probably fill me" Raven said focusing on the kettle, they had shared little small talk since the kitchen incident, the more Raven looked at him the more feelings for him started to appear.

"Come on just a bite" Beast boy showed up behind her out of no where

"No I'm fine" Raven said agitated. Sleeping and having that crazy dream seemed better than having people pestering her.

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

After she fixed up her tea she sat gracefully at the table across from Robin.

"Uhm, oh yah…Star and I are over" Robin announced

"WHAT?" Cyborg said, Raven perked her head up and gave Robin a puzzled look, then looked at Starfire who was beaming like usual 'She's like a crazy cheerleader on steroids' Raven thought

"We have decided to stay the status of 'friend' for the best of the team" Starfire said

"This is so sudden" Terra popped into the room

"Holy Shit where'd you come from?" Cyborg said in shock.

"I was walking to the kitchen and I just heard" Terra said

"GOOD MORNING!" Beast Boy greeted Terra. Raven rolled her eyes and started to walk up to the roof. As she was walking through the hallway she heard footsteps behind her and turned around sharply.

"Don't worry it's just me" Robin said

"What?" Raven snapped, she wasn't in the mood

"I wanted to know how you've been doing" He tried to keep his eyes anywhere but in contact with hers.

"Why" Raven glared

"My parents died too" Robin said, he looked up at Raven and she sat against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Robin followed and turned to her expecting her to say something.

"We used to be acrobats you know? It was kind of hard though, I used to watch kids come to watch the circus, I remember always wanting to be normal when all of them watched and wished to be me" Robin looked at the wall and paused allowing Raven to speak, but she said nothing "well anyways, this one night we were performing in Gotham City, it was just like any other night, then he showed up."

"Who?" Raven asked quietly

"Two Face…I guess he was trying to get at Wayne" Robin's voice choked "we tried to help, but they didn't make it" Raven looked up at her leader who hid his face in his knees, but she knew he was silently crying.

"Uh" Raven said and was about to put her arm around him but something stopped her.

"I know what it's like to lose someone" Robin whispered

"I…" Raven said but was speechless

"Look, don't push me away this time I want to help you Raven I want to be here" Robin grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Fine" Raven said

"So, why don't we go out for coffee" Robin got up and held out his hand to help her up

"Don't push it boy wonder" Raven got up and brushed her cloak. Her leader threw her a smirk and started walking the opposite direction of where she was headed. She watched him walk away and wanted to run after him and tell him that she did want coffee. But then she thought 'Wait he JUST announced he and Star where over, and all of a sudden he wanted coffee? What was he playing at?'

I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world

-----------

hope you liked it… don't be harsh im recovering from writers block lol…I didnt have clue what else to make happen to stretch it out so I guess you have to bare with it. Oh and plz dont rag on me because of how I explained robins parents death, I just went off the movie. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my hasn't it been awhile..well thanks for all the reviews! I decided to update for all the people that put me on author alert..kuz it jes made me feel all good inside, and to think I thought people stopped reading it because I only got a few reviews..but I guess people were

Chapter 5

Raven stared out to the water around Titan's Tower. She sighed deeply and ran her finger tips through the water. She sat quietly thinking about what Robin had said to her a few hours ago. He had seemed to want to be so open to her. She wanted to let him in..she did need someone to talk to, but she kept holding herself back.

"I see you're doing a little better" A voice came booming to her ears, She quickly turned to see Azarath standing a few feet behind her.

"I guess" She said in her trademark monotone.

"I'm surprised you actually decided to come out of hiding" He said

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked

"Well I just figured that you'd lock yourself in your room for weeks…or months." Azarath paced back and forth in front of her.

"Why would I care about my stupid dead mother, it's not like she actually loved me." Raven spat

"You care Raven stop being pathetic and hiding it." Azarath said. Raven glared at him, she went on years on end without him and now all of a sudden he cared…she felt so angry at how he thought he knew her.

"Shut up" Raven's eyes glowed red…and she hurled a rock in his direction, but he dodged it. Raven realized that was the first time she used her powers in a while…ever since her last anger outburst…

"Yes I know what you're thinking…your powers only seem to work when your angry…correct?" Azarath smirked

"Yea" Raven mumbled

"Oh now doesn't that suck?" Azarath laughed

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled and hurled another rock

"Well it's due to emotional stress, now I do advise you get it under control, before you let dear old Dad out." Azarath said

"I know" Raven glared at him.

"Well if you know how about jumping into your little mirror and seeing what the hell is going on in that mind of yours" Azarath ordered

"Fine" Raven stormed up to the tower.

" I saw you half brother out side" Starfire said

"I know" Raven said still walking

"Do you mind, if I perhaps…invite him for the ritual of snacks?" Starfire asked

"I don't care" Raven said

Raven sat on her bed looking at her mirror. 'Well go in already' She thought. She stared at her reflection, her face was..well if it was possible…it looked paler than usual, her hair was ratty...well to stop beating around the bush she looked like shit. She sighed, even heavier and put down the mirror. A few minutes after her silence, a knock came to her door. Raven wondered if her brother still here and wanted to pester her.

"Raven? Are you in here?" Robin asked behind the door.

"Yes I am" Raven appeared out of her room.

"I um…your brother is here" Robin said

"I know, I had a wonderful little chat with him earlier" Raven said

"Oh" Robin replied, Raven looked at him, and felt a little sorry. He looked a little disappointed she hadn't opened up to him, it had only been a few hours, but he expected her to at least try.

"Wanna talk?" Raven asked, feeling as alarmed as Robin looked.

"Yea" He said eagerly.

"Let's go up on the roof" Raven started to walk down the hall, and Robin obediently followed.

"So you are only half the same blood as friend Raven?" Starfire asked staring at him with big eyes.

"Uh yeah" Azarath answered

"How splendid you have come to visit" Starfire studied his features. His skin was grey like Raven's, and he had a shockra on his forehead also. His eyes were blood red, and his hair was long and white, Starfire couldn't help but find him attractive.

"What?" He asked puzzled, as Star stared at him

"Oh it is nothing" She said

"So uh where are your other friends?" Azarath asked

"Oh they are out" Starfire said gleefully

"Great" He smirked

"I think I'm going to die" Raven spat out after sitting in silence

"What?" Robin asked confused

"I keep having this dream…and I'm always dead by the end of it" Raven stared up at the stars.

"You're not going to die Raven, I won't let you" Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered a bit at his touch; it brought shivers up her spine, and caused her cold face to have warmth.

"Yeah" She turned away, so no eye contact was made

"So is that all that's wrong?" He asked

"No…my powers.." She mumbled

"What about them? Are they getting stronger? Are you losing control? What?" Robin asked

"They don't work properly" Raven said

"What?" Robin said dumbfounded

"They only work when I'm really mad" Raven said

"Are you sure?" Robin asked

"Here watch" Raven stood back away from him, and jumped up in the air. She kept jumping up and down which seemed to confuse Robin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked

"I'm trying to levitate you stupid ass" Raven said

"Oh…" Robin said.

"And see.." Raven said and held her hands out "Azarath Metrion Zintos!"

"Nothing" Robin said

"Exactly" Raven said

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked

"You're the leader" Raven replied

"Well, maybe we could just make you angry during battle" Robin said

"That's a big no, I could let out my father" Raven said

"Well, maybe you should stay home if we get called out to do something" Robin said

"Then what's the use of being on this team?" Raven asked

"You'll get it under control okay? You're strong" Robin put both hand on her shoulders, and stared at her.

"Yea" She said turning away; she felt as if she were going to melt every time she felt his eyes on her.

"That's my Raven" He whispered and pulled her into a hug.

------

YAY I'm done heh looks like Azarath and Star have a little something going on haha…well hope you enjoyed. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!


End file.
